


The Domme and the Blonde

by LazyKatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, BeeDSM, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom Blake, Dom Blake Belladonna, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, Lots and lots of smut, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sadism, Slow Burn, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Yang Xiao Long, Trans Yang Xiao Long, and degradation kink, but post-op, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKatie/pseuds/LazyKatie
Summary: Yang is an aspiring bondage model. Blake runs her own BDSM porn website. Blake hires Yang for a shoot, and they soon end up working together quite frequently. But what happens when deeper feelings develop between them?





	1. The First Shoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faolan228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faolan228/gifts), [blak_e_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blak_e_lee/gifts).



> Yo, here's my newest au. Shoutout out to Blakelee and Starr for their contributions and support.

“Yeehaw! Howdy pardners!” Yang said in a faux-cowboy accent, tipping her cowboy hat at the crew as she stepped out of the dressing room in her costume for the shoot. The twenty-three year old bondage model had to wear a “sexy cowgirl” costume for this shoot, which consisted of a cowboy hat, a yellow button-up shirt that exposed her midriff and a lot of cleavage, an orange bandana, a brown vest, brown assless chaps, and brown cowboy boots. Most of the people present just rolled their eyes at her silliness.

“Lookin’ good, Yang, now we just need Arslan to rig you up and we can start shooting,” Neon Katt said. Neon was the director of the shoot, while Arslan Altan was the rigger and camera woman. The two usually didn’t work together on projects, Neon being from Atlas and Arslan from Mistral, but since they both happened to be in the Vale area currently, they decided to collaborate on a few shoots. This was one of Yang’s first video shoots, one that was gonna help put her on the map. Yang knew if she managed to become a big enough name in the porn industry, she might even get to work with her idol Blake Belladonna.

“Yeah, gimme a sec, lemme take a selfie, first,” Yang said, pulling out her scroll and taking a few pics of herself. “Gotta tease the shoot to my fangirls on Instagram, y’know?”

“Are you done?” Arslan asked, her holding several lengths of rope she was going to use to bind Yang.

“Yep,” Yang replied cheerily, putting away her scroll. “I’m all yours, boss.”

Arslan began the rigging process, first by tying Yang’s wrists together behind her back. She then tied a rope around Yang’s hips, and made a crotchrope by tying a third rope to the front of the rope around Yang’s hips on one end, and to the rope binding her wrist on the other. Then she bound her upper arms to her torso via two ropes, one tied just above Yang’s breasts, the other tied just below. Arslan then worked on securing Yang’s lower body, tying a rope around her thighs and other around her ankles. She then used a final rope to connect the ropes around Yang’s wrists and ankles, hogtying her.

“Open wide,” Arslan said, holding up a ball gag, and securing it in Yang’s mouth when she obeyed. Yang was laying down on her left side, facing the camera, in position for the start of the shoot.

“All right, we’re ready to start the shoot,” Neon said as Arslan made her way over the camera. “Ready, action!”

The shoot went well, Yang struggling and doing whatever Neon ordered her to while Arslan filmed, making sure to capture Yang from all sorts of angles. They took a break in the middle, taking the ball gag out of Yang’s mouth and giving her some water to hydrate her a bit, before re-gagging her, this time by using the orange bandana as a cleave gag. The second half of the shoot was much the same as the first, only with a different gag this time.

“Aaaaaaaaand cut!” Neon yelled when the shoot had finished. Arslan then went over and untied Yang, handing her another water bottle, which she eagerly took and gulped down, letting out a gasp of refreshment when she finished.

“So how’d I do?” Yang asked, massaging her wrists.

“You did great, I think folks will love it,” Neon said. “Now go get changed so you can head on home.”

“Right,” Yang said, remembering she was still in her cowgirl outfit. Yang got changed back into her regular clothes, and left, driving her motorcycle Bumblebee back home.

When Yang got home, she immediately went to her laptop and opened up belladomma.com, Blake Belladonna’s BDSM porn website. The site was full of videos that Blake wrote, directed, and/or acted as the dom in, in addition to photosets from these videos. Yang was a huge admirer of Blake’s, appreciating her work as writer, director, and dominatrix, and it helped that Blake was honestly the hottest woman Yang had ever seen. The fact that she was only a few months older than Yang yet had already made a name for herself in the BDSM porn scene was particularly impressive, and Yang would love nothing more than to do shoots with her someday.

Whenever Yang was feeling particularly horny, she would fire up one of Blake’s videos and masturbate while pretending she was the one Blake was domming. Today happened to be one of those days, so Yang stripped off her clothes, grabbed her ball gag, buckled it into her mouth, and played one of Blake’s videos. She closed her eyes and began fingering herself, imagining Blake domming her...

 

* * *

 

 

“‘Yang Xiao Long’ huh? Never heard of her, must be new to the industry,” Blake mused as she looked at the title of Neon’s latest video, ‘Cowgirl Yang Xiao Long Hogtied and Gagged’. Neon was one of the better directors in the porn industry in Blake’s opinion, and she respected Neon very much, so she liked to keep up with her work. So Blake pressed the play button to start the video.

And was immediately greeted by the hottest person, let alone woman, she had ever seen. Blake’s left hand immediately traveled southward as she watched the video, getting herself off to fantasies of domming Yang. Blake knew she _had_ to hire this goddess, wanting to dom her more badly than she’d ever wanted to dom anyone in her entire life, so after finishing the video, she immediately googled her name.

“Let’s see here, she’s trans… Was a glamour model before recently making the crossover to bondage modeling… strictly a sub… will not work with men… Oh, and here’s her email address…” Blake muttered to herself, before composing an email to Yang saying she’d like to meet with her to discuss potentially using her in future shoots. She usually didn’t hire models so new to the scene, but she was willing to make an exception for Yang. In the meantime, while she waited for Yang to respond, Yang’s instagram was full of excellent masturbation material…

 

* * *

 

 

Yang squealed a high pitched squeal of excitement into her pillow. She couldn’t believe _Blake Belladonna_ had emailed her. She was not expecting Blake to even notice her this soon, let alone want to hire her. Yang had never felt so nervous in her entire life. After calming herself down a bit, Yang composed a response to Blake, who quickly responded herself, and after some back and forth, they had arranged a time for Yang to meet Blake and her crew for an in-person interview.

 

* * *

 

 

“Remind me again why you want to hire this newbie again?” Coco Adel, Blake’s second-in-command whose work generally consisted of co-writing, co-directing, and costume design, asked Blake. With them was Coco’s girlfriend and the camerawoman for belladomma.com, Velvet Scarlatina. The three of them were waiting on Yang to arrive for her interview.

“I mean, have you SEEN her?” Blake responded.

“So she’s hot? Big whoop, are you telling me you wanna hire her purely because you’re horny for her?”

“Not JUST because I’m horny for her, but that is a part of it, I will admit.”

“I’m honestly pretty impressed with the photography of her instagram pictures,” Velvet commented, scrolling through Yang’s instagram. “This girl’s no amateur, she knows her stuff.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“That must be her!” Blake said, getting up and running to open the door, finding a nervously smiling Yang behind it.

“Um, hi Miss Belladonna, I’m honestly so honored you’re interested in working with me, I’m a big fan of your work!” Yang spat out.

“Please, no need to ‘Miss Belladonna’, me. Just call me Blake,” Blake assured her, laughing warmly, before smirking at her with an odd glint in her eyes. “You can also call me Mistress, if you’d like.”

“ _Oh fuck me,_ ” Yang whispered to herself. _God Blake’s even hotter in person._

“Believe me, I will,” Blake said, making Yang’s face go red.

“Oh, uh, you heard that?”

“Four ears, remember? Now why don’t you come on in and have a seat?”

“Right.”

Blake motioned for Yang to sit down in the chair they’d set out for her, before sitting down herself. Velvet decided to ask the first question of the interview.

“It says here you started your first solo shoots with a dslr?” she asked, lowkey impressed.

“Yeah that really got my photos where I needed them to be but my videography...lets just say working with a professional camera crew is a privilege I never take for granted,” Yang answered, and Velvet nodded in approval.

“Do you have a safeword or any other signal for when you want a session to halt?” Blake asked her.

“Yeah, I’ll sing or hum the chorus of ‘I Burn’, you know that song, right?” Yang said, and Blake nodded. “Usually the ‘I Burn!’ alone is enough to get things to stop.”

“Great, anyway, I’m gonna need you to fill out some forms now,” Blake said, and Coco handed Yang a pen and clipboard with a couple of forms attached to it.

“First form asks for the usual stuff like contact info and shit like that,” Coco mentioned. “Second form is a questionaire to help us gauge what you’re into, what you’re okay with doing, what you can handle, and stuff like that.”

“Believe me, I can handle a LOT of punishment,” Yang said with a cocky grin. “Hell, you could even say I’m the one people can’t handle.”

“Oh, so you’re a brat?” Blake surmised, a smirk on her face. “Good to know.”

“Maaaaaaaybe,” Yang said with a knowing smile that said ‘you bet I am’.

“Stop flirting and fill out the forms!” Coco barked.

“Right,” Yang said, picking up the pen and getting to work filling out the forms, as Blake looked on at her hungrily, imagining all the stuff she was gonna do to her once they started doing shoots together. Eventually, Yang finished filling out the forms, and handed the clipboard back to Coco. “I’m still pretty new to the scene, but I’ll try anything once.”

“You ever done edging and orgasm denial?” Blake asked Yang, a sadistic smile on her face.

“Nope,” Yang said casually.

“That’s what we’ll do then. Coco’s gonna take your measurements, and then we’ll work on scheduling the shoot, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

The day of the shoot was here, and a naked Yang was incredibly nervous. After all, she was gonna be fucked and dominated by THE Blake Belladonna, so how could she not be nervous? Her left hand fidgeted with her right elbow as she looked at the crew setting up for the shoot.

“You okay?” Blake asked, putting a hand on Yang’s shoulder. Blake was dressed in a dominatrix outfit consisting of a small black corset and thigh high black high-heeled boots.

“Yeah, totally fine,” Yang said with false bravado.

Blake just laughed, able to tell Yang was more nervous than she let on. “It’s okay to be nervous, you know. You don’t have to pretend with me, I understand, we’re a pretty major studio and you’re still a novice.”

“I guess I am a little nervous,” Yang admitted. _God, nice_ and _hot as fuck? Blake really is the epitome of perfection._

“Don’t be afraid to come to me if you need someone to talk to, okay? And don’t be afraid to safeword, either. Your comfort comes before the shoot,” Blake told her. “Anyway, you should probably get your vagina lubed up for the shoot. I know yours doesn’t self-lubricate.”

“How’d you know that?” Yang asked, lowkey impressed.

“Well, every article on you when I looked you up mentioned you were trans, and my ex-girlfriend was trans too, so I have experience with trans vaginas,” Blake said.

“Would uh, would you mind lubing me up?” Yang asked nervously, her face red as the cape her sister wore.

“Not at all, let me go get the lube,” Blake said, running off to get it. She came back with it and squirted some into her hand. “Put your back against the wall and spread your legs apart.” Yang did as requested, and Blake knelt down and started rubbing her hand all over Yang’s vulva, trying to be as thorough as possible.

“ _Oh fuck,_ ” Yang gasped, feeling incredibly hot and bothered from Blake just touching her private parts.

“My, my, I’m only lubing you and you’re already getting worked up?” Blake commented. “Edging you is gonna be _fun_ , Kitten.”

“Hey, you two, we’re about to start the shoot, get ready!” Coco barked at them.

“Right,” Blake said, dragging Yang to the bed that was the centerpiece of the shoot and having her lay down on her back. Blake then tied Yang spread eagle to the bed, and ball-gagged her. She then grabbed her flogger, and they were ready to start shooting.

“ACTION!” Coco yelled, and Blake immediately began a relentless assault on Yang’s body with the flogger. Blake made sure to in particular give Yang’s pussy lots of “love”, wanting to get it worked up for the edging she was gonna do.

Yang for her part, was enjoying herself, already feeling herself slipping into subspace from Blake’s relentless assault on her body, moaning into her gag in a mix of pain and pleasure. But suddenly the flogging came to an abrupt stop, and Blake was straddling Yang.

“My my, you really are a masochist, aren’t you, pet?” Blake cooed, cradling Yang’s face with one hand. “Don’t worry, Mistress will give you exactly what you deserve.”

Blake began rubbing Yang’s clit with her fingers, working on getting her even more worked up. “No cumming until I say you can cum, okay?”

Yang nodded, and Blake began rubbing Yang’s clit more furiously, forcing erotic moans to escape from Yang’s mouth.

Blake then made the experience even more torturous for Yang by putting on a strap-on, thrusting into Yang pussy while one hand played with Yang breasts and the other played with her clit. There Yang was, getting fucked by Blake, not allowed to cum, but it was _so hard_ because Blake rocked her body like it was an extension of her own.

“You really wanna cum, don’t you Kitten?”

Yang nodded desperately.

“Why don’t you beg for it?”

“Pleeeaaaph, caaauuhhh cum?” Yang whined.

“No!” Blake barked, back handing Yang across the face. “Do you wanna know why you can’t cum, slut?”

“Uuuhhhyy?”

“Because you’re my hole, you exist for my pleasure, not yours,” Blake said, before she resumed furiously thrusting into Yang, continuing to torturously deny her the pleasure of cumming.

Eventually, she ceased, and Blake removed Yang’s gag and grabbed her chin, making her look directly at the camera. “Tell them what you are, Kitten.”

“I’m… I’m just your hole,” Yang said, a faint blush on her cheeks.

“That’s right my little bed warmer,” Blake said. “Now, I’m gonna need you to get me off, okay pet?”

“Okay,” Yang said, before getting gagged again, this time with tape. Blake removed the strap-on and strapped it onto Yang, before sitting on the strap cowgirl style.

“Now fuck me like you mean it, whore,” Blake ordered.

Yang started bucking her hips, and Blake moaned in pleasure as she made Yang service her. There Yang was, bound, unable to move or touch Blake save for pumping her hips and the strap-on, nothing but a living dildo for Blake. Eventually, Blake grunted and came, but Yang still wasn’t allowed to cum, and she began actually weeping and sobbing. It wasn’t anything her established audience had seen from her before.

“You okay?” Blake whispered into Yang’s ear.

“Mmmhmmm,” Yang nodded.

“You sure you don’t need to safeword?” Blake whispered, and Yang nodded again. “Okay, well don’t be afraid to safeword if you need to. Like I said, your needs come before the shoot.”

Blake then removed the strap-on from Yang and put it back on herself. She then got more lube, and re-lubed Yang’s vulva for the next and final segment of the shoot. After doing so, she removed Yang’s bonds and gag, and had her flip over, before lubing up her asshole. She then put away the lube and came back with a vibrator.

As the cameras began rolling again, Blake gave a hard thrust into Yang’s ass with the strap on, and Yang was piked in place by the strap-on in her ass, her back pressed to Blake’s chest, legs splayed for the camera as Blake worked the vibrator between her thighs.

“You did so good, Kitten,” Blake purred. “So good. You deserve a reward.”

But the reward was torment in its own way, an hour or so of edging suddenly turning into orgasm after orgasm being wrenched from her body, far beyond what she thought she could take. This was accompanied by Yang's mouth occasionally gasping “fuck” and “Blake”, while Blake made her own little comments.

“Again.”

“Ooo, again.”

“So responsive, one more.”

“Beautiful Kitten.”

“Again.”

Yang knew she was nearly past her limits, knew she should safeword and stop this burning, delicious torment, but part of her didn’t want to. She continued to endure it until at last, Coco yelled “CUT!” and the cameras stopped rolling.

Blake immediately fetched a blanket and a bottle of water, handing the bottle of water to Yang and putting the blanket over her shoulders, before sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her comfortingly.

“You did great,” Blake assured the blonde. “So how was it?”

“That was the most intense experience of my life,” Yang admitted after a gulp of water.

“Was it worth it?”

“Fuck yes.”


	2. Shoot #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang talks to her friends about Blake, and Blake hires her for another shoot

“I’m gonna hire her again.”

“Really, Blake?” Coco said. “Already?”

“Yes, there’s so much I want to do to her…” Blake mused, imagining all the things she’d do to Yang.

“So you’re thinking with your pussy again then? Got it,” Coco snarked.

“Maybe so, but I’m still gonna do it,” Blake smirked. “I think I have a few ideas for how our next shoot can go…”

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Yang was eating out at A Simple Wok with her usual gang of friends, which consisted of her sister Ruby, Ruby’s best friend Weiss (who the group liked to call the “token cis” due to being the only person in it that wasn’t a trans girl), Weiss’s girlfriend Pyrrha, and Pyrrha’s best friend Nora. Only Ruby wasn’t with them today, as Yang deliberately avoided inviting her because she knew Ruby didn’t like being around whenever she talked about work, which Yang didn’t blame her for. If Ruby did sex work for a living like Yang did, Yang wouldn’t want to hear about her work either.

“So Yang, what was it like working with the great Blake Belladonna?” Nora asked, slurping some noodles. Yang’s friends were well aware of her crush (though she denied it being a crush) on Blake, and loved to tease her about it.

“Oh it was amazing…” Yang said with a wistful sigh. “Best sex I ever had, bar none.”

“Oh come on Yang, give us more! Tell us the deets, I wanna hear about the good stuff!”

“I mean, you can just watch the video on belladomma.com,” Yang pointed out. “But I’ll go over it for you anyway. So first I was tied spread-eagle to the bed and gagged, and Blake beat me with a flogger, which was already pretty hot, but then she started fingering me and giving me the strap, getting me worked up without allowing me to cum. After a while of edging, I still wasn’t allowed to cum, and she took off her strap and put on me instead, and started riding me. After she got off on riding me, she finally put the strap back on herself, and flipped me over and piked me in the ass while she worked a vibrator between my legs, and she drew orgasm after orgasm out of me. The whole experience was absolute torture, but like, in a good way.”

“Wow, I’m kinkshaming you,” Weiss said.

“You always kinkshame me, Weiss. It’s okay though, at least unlike you I’m not so vanilla I think strap-ons are too kinky for me.”

“They are!” Weiss insisted.

“I don’t get it, you take Pyrrha’s dick all the time, why are you so against getting synthetic dick?”

“It’s totally different!”

“Whatever you say,” Yang said with a shrug. “Anyway, back to Blake. Not only is she super hot, and the best dom I’ve ever worked with, but she’s also like, really nice too. And she gives like, the best aftercare.”

“Sounds like someone has a crush,” Pyrrha teased.

Yang’s face lit up red. “Oh come on, I’ve only worked with her on one shoot, it’s too soon to be a crush!”

“Mhm, whatever you say," Nora said.

Yang was about to protest more, but then her scroll started ringing, so she answered it. “Hello? Oh hey Blake! Of course I’ll work with you again! Oh, I have a shoot with Neon scheduled for then, but I can cancel it, I’d rather work with you. No really it’s fine! Okay, I’ll see you then.”

“Wasn’t that shoot you had scheduled with Neon your last opportunity to work with her before she heads back to Atlas?” Pyrrha asked.

“Yep,” Yang replied.

“And yet you cancelled it so you could work with Blake instead, even though she’s based in Vale and thus pretty much always available to do shoots with.”

“Yep,” Yang said again, popping the p.

“And here you are saying you don’t have a crush on her.”

“Okay, maybe I do have a crush on her.”

 

* * *

 

 

Blake squirted some lube onto her hand. “You ready?”

“Uh-huh,” Yang nodded. She was naked save for a collar, while Blake was wearing the same dominatrix outfit from the last shoot, and they were gonna be starting the shoot soon.

Blake worked the lube all over Yang’s pussy, drawing out a few aroused moans from the blonde, who was biting her lower lip in an attempt to suppress them. “Do you always get this worked up when another girl lubes you?”

“No,” Yang replied. “Just with you, really.”

“Good to know,” Blake said with a smirk as she finished up. “Now let’s get you in place.”

Blake blindfolded Yang and led her to a chair, tying her hands behind her back and securing her upper body to the chair with ropes tied above and below her chest. Ropes around her ankles secured her legs to the legs of the chair, and ropes just below the knee kept them in place.

“ACTION!” Coco yelled, and Blake shoved a pair of her used panties into Yang’s mouth, before tying a cloth between Yang’s teeth to hold them in.

“The only time you’re allowed to use that mouth tonight is when it’s making me cum,” Blake cooed into Yang’s ear. She wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck and proceeded to kiss her on the lips.

“Mmmmmm…” Yang moaned, kissing back, until Blake pulled away, taking Yang’s lower lip, which she was biting on, with her for a bit until she released it. She then moved her hands down to Yang’s chest and started playing with her breasts, while her mouth got to work biting and sucking along Yang’s neck and shoulders.

“No cumming until I say you can cum, alright?” Blake whispered into Yang’s ear.

“Mmmhmmm,” Yang said, nodding in understanding. And with that, Blake took two fingers, slid them into Yang’s pussy, and started hammering away at her g-spot, eliciting muffled moans and gasps from the trussed up blonde.

After Blake had gotten Yang sufficiently worked up, she stopped, and started focusing on other areas, before continuing again, and continuing this cycle for a while, edging the fuck out of her.

“You can now cum,” Blake eventually whispered, feeling more merciful than last time, and with that she drew several orgasms out of Yang, her fingers becoming drenched in her cum. When she was finished, Blake took her wet fingers and shoved them in her mouth, enjoying the taste of Yang’s delicious cum.

Blake the got out a leash and attached it to Yang’s collar, before undoing the ropes attaching Yang to the chair, leaving only the ropes binding Yang’s wrists together behind her back. She yanked on the leash and started leading Yang around, occasionally whipping Yang with a riding crop. Eventually they came to a stop.

“Kneel,” Blake ordered, making Yang kneel down at her feet. Blake then lifted one of her legs and stepped on Yang’s back, digging her heel in. She then shifted her foot onto Yang’s shoulder and used her foot to force Yang onto her back, keeping Yang pinned to the ground with her heel. “Mmmm, you look so good when you’re beneath me.”

After taking in Yang’s delicious, submissive form for a bit, Blake yanked on Yang’s leash and dragged her up onto her knees, positioning Yang’s face just in front of her pussy, and she undid Yang’s gag. “It’s time to make me cum, you got that, slut?”

Yang nodded, and Blake used her free hand to grab Yang’s hair and make sure she stayed in position. Yang dove in, and started off with a few light licks to Blake’s clit. Yang then began to suck on then clit, pressing her mouth right up against it and having her tongue lick around it in a circle.

“Mmmm, yes, that’s the good stuff,” Blake moaned, keeping Yang’s face pressed firmly against her crotch. Eventually she dropped the leash and used the hand that was holding it to hold onto Yang’s back, digging her short nails in. As Yang brought her to a climax, she ended up dragging her nails along Yang’s back as she came into Yang’s mouth, drawing blood.

“CUT!” Coco called, and Blake took a moment to regain her breath, before untying Yang, taking off her blindfold, and helping her up.

“You did great out there today,” Blake said, smiling warmly at her. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Thanks,” Yang muttered, still panting heavily, before following Blake to the bathroom.

Blake turned on the shower to a gentle setting, and washed the scratches on Yang’s back. She then got some petroleum jelly and applied it to the scratches, before covering them with some large band-aids.

“There we go, the scratches weren’t _too_ deep, so they should probably be healed up by the next time we have to do a shoot,” Blake said, wrapping an arm around her and gently rubbing her back.

“Thanks,” Yang said, a bit flustered. “So does that mean there’s gonna be a next time?”

“Oh honey, if you’re up for it, there’s gonna be _a lot_ of next times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo shout out to starr/faolan228/astorfenrir for giving me the excellent line "The only time you’re allowed to use that mouth tonight is when it’s making me cum"

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme feedback pls


End file.
